wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranath Brightquill
|alias = *Tyran *The Crazy Cat Man |race = Blood Elf |gender = Male |age = 134 |height = Average |weight = Thin |birthplace = Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas |residence = Brightquill Scriptorium, Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas |guild = |alignment = Chaotic Good |faction = Horde |class = Mage}} Tyranath "Tyran" Brightquill is a master scribe and owner of the Brightquill Scriptorium in Eversong Woods. He is an avid cat lover who has taken various cats in as companions, turning his scriptorium into a cat sanctuary. Biography Early life Tyranath Brightquill was born to Dar'thanas and Kyrana Brightquill (née Everstride) one century before the first orcish invasion of Azeroth, in Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas. He had one brother, Darilas Brightquill who was seen as an outlier of the family, renouncing the family's business in order to pursue his dream in studying long forgotten magics. Magister of Quel'Thalas For a time, Tyranath studied to become a Magister like his brother, though never found it fulfilling. During this time, he married a woman named Eloria and together they had a son — Helyx Brightquill. They lived a peaceful life together until the forest trolls of Tor'watha invaded their home and slaughtered several civilians, including Eloria. Tyranath was devastated by her death, but continued to raise Helyx with the best of his abilities. Like most blood elves, Tyran developed an addiction to arcane magic which was highlighted when the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and corrupted the Sunwell. Once a powerful mage and arcane magic addict, Tyranath now lives a peaceful life working as a master scribe in Eversong Woods. His skills as a scribe are well renowned, and his scriptorium sees visitors from all walks of life. Tyranath has a single son, the hunter Helyx, who, up until recently was living at the scriptorium, training to become a scribe in his own right. As it is, Helyx and his lynx companion, Pocari have set off to further their training. They still return home at regular intervals, bringing with them herbs from far away places and stories of their great adventures. Even as Helyx adventures, he continues to learn the ways of the scribe, and he is a great source of pride and happiness for his father. Tyranath's wife, Eloria, was killed many years ago by a raid of Tor'wathan trolls. These trolls came upon the scriptorium while Tyranath was away in the city, visiting an aracne crystal den for a fix. When he returned to find his son and the lynx battered, and near death, and the body of his wife broken and abused, he decided to break his addiction once and for all. In order to overcome his addiction, Tyranath was also forced to put aside his study of arcane magics, which were a great source of temptation to him. Now he no longer practices the ways of the mage, and he has raised his son to be as resistant as possible to the call of the addiction. In order to stave off his cravings, Tyranath developed a new, but much less harmful addiction to Blood Thistle. He carries a small pouch of the petals with him wherever he goes, and chews them when he is in need of calm or a steady hand. Though he can come off as gruff and distant, there is kindness about him that can be brought out by those truly in need of his help. One need only look in the door of the scriptorium to see the many stray cats inside to understand. Companions From left to right, there is Tuffins, Jura, Sir Puddlescruff, and Primrose. Over the years, Brightquill Scriptorium has become something of a cat sanctuary, where any feline can go for a good meal and undisturbed rest. There are a few kitty residents that have made it more of a permanent home, though, and they bring light and joy to Tyranath's life, even when he's feeling his worst. *'Tuffins' was Tyranath's first feline companion. He was once a scrawny, malnourished stray until Tyran took him and nursed him to tubbiness. Now he follows Tyran everywhere, sometimes hiding in his herb satchel, or riding on his shoulders. He is very friendly. *'Jura' is one of the many other cats living with Tyran. She comes for the food and the warm patches of sun that shine through the windows, but is known to wander off for days at a time. Wherever she goes, she always comes back looking just as well kept as when she left. She is shy, but still reasonably friendly. She prefers a short, gentle head rub to a long petting session. *'Sir Puddlescruff' has scruffy fur and wide, crazy eyes. He is terrified of everyone, and has a habit of darting off at the slightest hint of...anything happening. However, on cold nights, he likes to sleep on Tyran's feet. *'Primrose' has short, curly fur that shines in the light. She has a look that seems to say she knows she's better than you. She marched into the scriptorium one day, knowing she deserved a treat, and when she got one, she decided never to leave. She spends much of her time grooming to make sure she's looking beautiful. If you muss her fur, be prepared for a long bout of cold shoulder. Physical description Tyranath, or "Tyran" to those who know him very well is a rather skinny elf of average height. He has a sharply angular face, just beginning to show signs of age and stress in the form of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. His eyes are pale green, lacking the usual luminescence of his people. His hair is is a dull black, worn loose, and falling just past his shoulders, bangs swept away from his face. He is well kept and has a healthy flush about his face that seems in direct contrast to his dim eyes and lackluster hair. Tyranath always keeps his clothing in pristine condition, whether he is out and about in the city, or at home in the scriptorium. He can occasionally be found with ink staining his fingertips, but prides himself on his ability to do his work without making a mess of himself. At his hip, he carries a small pouch, which when opened gives off a pungent, floral stench. He also carries with him a satchel filled with a wide variety of herbs. On longer journeys, he carries a finely crafted staff. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:2012